


Ghost in the Castle

by WemITodd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Ghost Stories, M/M, Voltronween, Voltronween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WemITodd/pseuds/WemITodd
Summary: Lance and Keith just wanted to relax. Hunk and Pidge have other plans.





	

It was quiet in the castle, everyone was relaxing after a long day of training. Hunk, Lance, and Keith were all in the sitting room, resting around a holographic fire. Keith's face was pressed into Lance's shoulder and Lance was sprawled out, his head lolled back. Across from the, Hunk was leaned on his knees, enthusiastically telling a ghost story. 

"Anne Velor was a nice girl. She was kind and sweet and her smile lit up a room, but shortly after her seventeenth birthday, she was murdered, killed by a person she had trusted with her life." Lance yawned, and turned his head to rest on Keith's. "At first, Anne was fine with being dead. She could still talk to her family after all, but any conversation she had with them ended with the living person forgetting all about the conversation. She could still watch over her lover, but he had taken her sister's hand, completely moving on from her. She loved being able to sit in her room, but she wasn't meant to be there. Within months, Anne went mad. Her family sometimes heard her crying in her room and others the door would slam shut loudly. They blamed the wind, whistling through the trees and knocking the door shut." The door to the room slammed shut a loud bang resonating through the room. Keith and Lance jumped, their heads swiveling to the door. That's when the heard it, faint crying. Keith tensed around Lance while the blue paladin laughed nervously. Hunk seemed unaffected by the noise. 

"Hunk?" Lance asked. "Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the yellow paladin asked. Keith and Lance shared a look and laughed nervously. Hunk continued, "Anne's rage was building the longer she stayed. She screamed and scratched-" there was a long screech, like nails on a chalkboard to their left and Lance yelped. "-and became a poltergeist in her own home, until one day, her anger caused her to kill someone, to kill her sister." A scream sounded in the room and Lance and Keith jumped again, grabbing each other. "Anne found that her sister's murder gave her some relief, so she kept killing, starting with her lover and her mother, grandmother, father, brother, nephew, niece." The room filled with screams and cries. "she didn't stop, she couldn't, not when she felt so relaxed when she killed. There was no one left in her house, though, so, she had to move on. She killed and killed and killed and sometimes, when anyone visits her small abandoned village they say they hear her cry. That is, the ones that survive." The room filled with malicious laughter and Keith and Lance scrambled away from the couch dashing out of the room. 

The noises stopped, and Hunk sat and then smiled. A laugh escaped him. Pidge appeared, crawling out from beneath a control panel, laughing loudly. 

"Happy Halloween," Pidge said through their laughs. Hunk chuckled. 

 

FIN. ****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day One Done  
> You can find me on tumblr (celinedennis.tumblr.com)


End file.
